Para Ti Sería
by Once L
Summary: Una Fiesta... El lugar indicado y una buena opción para aclarar muchas cosas y quizás... repetir y reanudar otras tantas... Triangulo Amoroso... JohnnyxKai, YuriyxKai


**† PARA TI SERÍA †**

**por **

**Tary Nagisa**

Está vez vengo con mi segundo Song-Fic... (que realmente fue el primer Song-Fic que empecé a escribir, pero por razones que yo misma desconozco u.ú?, no había podido terminarlo), pero por fin... aquí está... mí proyecto 7 y publicación Nº 17 n.n

Espero qué les guste esté triangulo amoroso, un poco olvidado y hasta raro, pero uno de mis favoritos n.n

* * *

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic_

**- Intérprete: _Nek_ **

**- Canción: Para Ti Sería **

**- Álbum: Una Parte de Mí **_(2005)_

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías) **_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Tala Ivanov

**-/-** lo que dice Johnny McGregor

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**\- End Flash Back-\ **

La historia.

**_Nota:_**_ Los sucesos de los Flash Back's son hecho sucedidos en el Pasado _

**_07/12/07 _**

**1. Capitulo 1-. Tiempos o Una vez más **

3 meses después y bajo la organización del señor Dickenson, todos los Bey-luchadores se había reunido en aquella gran fiesta organizada por la BBA.

Desde los G-Revolution hasta los BEGA-Blader, estaban ahí presentes..., algunos charlando amenamente, otros..., bey-batallando en el plato, unos más, comiendo cómo si no hubieran probado alimento en 1 año (Tyson y Daichi u.u?) y unos y en menor grupo, un poco aislados y un tanto serios.

**En otro lugar; apartado de aquella congregación de bey-luchadores... **

En una de las paredes del lugar, cerca de los baños; un bicolor esperaba recargado, con sus brazos cruzados y un semblante neutral.

En eso..., un pelirrojo y sin quitarle la vista de encima, se acercaba lentamente a él..., sintiendo aquella mirada tan penetrante y familiar, volteó a verle, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le veían insistentemente; cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él, decidió saludarle a su manera.

**.-.** ... Tala... –asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con una de sus manos, en señal de saludo-

Pero..., para sorpresa de éste; el ruso pasó de largo ignorándolo y con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

**_Yo no te pido nada, _**

**_Con tu saludo indiferente, _**

**_¡Basta! _**

El ruso-japonés se quedó ahí..., estático y confundido al no comprender la actitud de su ex-líder de equipo.

Poco después..., sonrió..., cerrando sus ojos.

En su mente..., recuerdos dispersos aparecieron ante sí, recordándole sucesos del pasado..., más específicamente..., algunas cosas que habían pasado durante el tercer campeonato mundial...

**_Tú ya no me haces daño. _**

**_Tus cosas no me duelen, _**

**_No vales más que aquélla luna,_**

**_Oscura... _**

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**.-.** ¡Ahhhh..., Siiii! –decía jadeante, cada que recibía una de las envestidas del pelirrojo-

**.-.** ¡Siiii, Ahhhh!... –se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas-

**.-.** ¡Siii, Tala!... ¡Ahhhh!... ¡¡Más, más!! –exigía perdido en el placer, retorciéndose a causa de esté... bajo el cuerpo del ruso-

**.-.** ¡Siii! –arqueó la espalda, mientras el éxtasis y la pasión ardiente lo invadían cada vez más..., estaba a punto de estallar, ya no podía más...-

**.-. **¡Ahhhh..., Siii! –un gemido sonoro abandonó sus labios, girando su visa hacía la ventana, viendo la presencia de Luna Llena, la cuál..., era testigo silencioso de aquella unión-

**.-.** ¡Siiiiii! –fue lo ultimó que dijo antes de venirse sobre el abdomen de Tala y esté... dentro de él-

**\- End Flash Back-\ **

**_Recuerda qué... _**

**_Decías qué... _**

**_Para ti sería... _**

**_Tu latido intenso y grande. _**

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**-.-**¡Ahhhhh, eso es… un poco... más!... –Tala lo envestía con más fuerza tratando de llegar más adentro-

**-.-** ¡Sí..., eso es!... ¡Así!... –aumentaba el ritmo-

**-.-** ¡Sí!... ¡Muévete Kai!... ¡Sí!... ¡Así!... –decía jadeante y extasiado al moverse dentro de él-

**-.-** ¡Ahhhh!...¡Siiiiii!... ¡Asiiiiií! –estaba a punto de llegar al clímax-

**-.-** ¡Ahhhhhhhh! –aquel gemido inundo la habitación al correrse dentro de Kai-

**\-**** End**** Flash Back-\ **

**_Quédate otro dia... _**

**_No sigamos tan distantes. _**

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**-.- **Ah... Ah... –la respiración de Ivanov poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad..., lentamente, salió de Kai, incorporándose un poco, para después..., bajar sus pies de la cama y buscar su ropa-

**.-.** ... Tala... –lo retuvo del brazo... sin decirle otra palabra...-

Entendiendo éste... perfectamente el mensaje...

Así que volvió a incorporarse; abrazándolo y besándolo... para dormir juntos, después.

A la mañana siguiente y como todas las mañanas que habían estado juntos la noche anterior..., El pelirrojo actuaba con él, fría e indiferentemente..., era más distante qué de costumbre; como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos...

**\-End Flash Back-\ **

**_Entre cada espera entre tú y yo... _**

**/-Flash Back-/ **

El torneo continuaba..., viajaban de una cuidad a otra; su relación dependía de su desempeño en la batalla. Si las cosas estaban tensas en el campo de batalla, en la cama... lo estaban más...

Juegos rudos por el poder; caricias y besos fierezcos, gemidos acompañados de dolor y placer; todo se entremezclaba en aquellas ardientes noches de sexo, donde cada uno obtenía su castigo por su falló o simplemente... su premio con moño incluido...

**\- End Flash Back-\ **

**_Yo no confundí jamás... _**

**_Otros brazos nuevos con los tuyos. _**

**/-Flash Back-/ **

Después del fin de Bega; Robert y los Majestic's habían ido a visitar a Tyson a su casa..., Kai se había retirado, pues no estaba acostumbrado a pasar y ser participé en la conversación con otras personas. Al poco rato... Johnny salió a tomar un poco de aire, encontrándoselo en el pasillo mirando la Luna llena; desde ése momento, los dos iniciaron su ardiente y clandestina relación...

**.-.** ¡Eso es Johnny!... ¡Más..., más! –pedía extasiado en aquella noche de placer, dado por su chico, con el cuál, salía desde hace 1 mes atrás-

**.-.** ¡Ahhh, eso... eso es!... –levantó su vista, viendo como el oji-violeta está igual de extasiado que él-

Su vista se nubló, la silueta de Johnny se distorsionó un poco, apareciendo una imagen más borrosa que segundos después desapareció, volviendo a ver a su querido Escocés.

**.-.** ¡¡Ahhh, JOHNNY!! –gritó extasiado, al correrse sobre su abdomen-

**\- End Flash Back-\ **

**-/- **Lo siento... te hice esperar mucho Kai... –preguntó sexymente al llegar a su lado, sacando al oji-carmín de sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos-

**.-.** ... No mucho..., pero... –sonrió un poco, atrayéndolo hacia él-

**.-.** Tendrás qué pagar mi espera... –entrecerró sus ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios-

**-/- **Si..., y cómo quiere el "gran" Kai Hiwatari qué le pague... ¿eh?...–lo acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo-

**.-.** Mmm..., espero qué tengas imaginación, Johnny... –sonrió, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo más a él-

**-/- **Qué te parece de está forma...–le beso fugazmente, besándole después el cuello y rozando más sus cuerpos-

**.-.** Creó... que para iniciar está bien... –lo rodeó con su brazos, besándole apasionadamente-

- ... ¡Qué bueno que al señor Dickenson se le ocurrió hacer está fiesta... ¿no crees? –decía animadamente Mariah al lado de Emily, deteniéndose ambas... al ver a Kai y a Johnny un poco alejados el uno del otro, como esperando... (o disimulando) "algo"...-

- Hola chicos... ¿Qué hacen parados ahí? n-n –preguntó amablemente la peli-rosa-

**-/-** Esperamos... –respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo-

- ¿Y por qué están todos desfajados y un poco despeinados? –señaló el hecho... un poco confundida la integrante de los PPB All Starz-

- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué? u-u –cruzó su brazos un poco molestó (más bien estaba nervioso)-

- Tranquilo Kai..., sólo preguntábamos, no es necesario qué te alteres... –agregó tranquilamente acomodándose sus lentes-

- Entonces... nos vemos chicos... –se despidió sonriente Mariah, continuando con su camino-

- Pero ambos están muy sospechosos... (les dijo en susurró, para que ambos pudieran escucharla) Creó... qué algo traman... –les vio suspicazmente, continuando su camino -

**.-.** Si..., como digas Emily u.u –agregó antes de que desaparecieran de sus vistas-

**-/- **Eso... estuvo cerca... –respiró aliviado, acercándosele de nuevo-

**.-.** Hn (asintió) ¿Y entonces?... (retomó el tema) ¿Cómo me pagarás? –le vio de reojo-

**-/- **¿Qué te parece T-O-D-A una noche de placer con el chico más guapo de todo el mundo?–su ego y galantería crecía con cada palabra-

**.-.** ¿Y quien es ese?... ¿Yo? –rió al ver la expresión de decepción que ponía-

**-/- **Mejor volvamos... ¿si? –decía seriamente y un poco enfadado-

**.-.** ¡Hmf! (entrecerró sus ojos) Bien..., pero más te vale qué cumplas tú promesa o ya veré como te la cobró, Johnny... –le vio desafiantemente y con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos-

**-/- **Eso es... una amenaza, Kai... –sonrió-

**.-.** Si... –ambos sonrieron y se besaron fugazmente, encaminándose a la concurrida reunión, entrelazados de las manos-

Al llegar a dicho centro de reunión; lo primero que vieron fue a Tyson y al resto de los Majestic, así... cómo al mismísimo Tala.

Todos parecían charlar amenamente; ambos..., se detuvieron a la entrada del lugar y entrelazados aún, de las manos.

De reojo, Tala se percató de la presencia de ambos chicos y de la unión de sus manos, algo que lo sorprendió un poco... pero que lo hizo sonreír de sobremanera, al comprobar que entre ambos... había una relación.

**_Bromeas y te ríes... _**

**.-. **¡Ah!... ¡Johnny, Kai, por aquí! –al escuchar sus nombre, ambos se soltaron; los demás voltearon a verlos después de que Oliver los llamó; por lo que los aludidos... no tuvieron otra elección que ir-

**.-. **¿Dónde te habías metido Johnny? –cuestionó Enrique sonriendo al estar a su lado-

**.-.** Eso no te importa Enrique u-u -contestó molestó con su usual tonó de "chico malo"-

**.-.** Kai, no te había visto..., pensé que no habías venido... –agregó el tri-campeón mundial emocionado al ver a su amigo-

**.-. **Es cierto..., yo tampoco te había visto..., Kai... –está vez fue el ruso quien habló y de una manera un tanto... ¿sexy?-

Haciendo qué éste, se tensará... y luego se sorprendiera; Lo que decía no era cierto, él ya lo había visto y no lo había saludado; juraría que lo había ignorado a propósito.

**.-. **¡Hey chicos!... ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos para seguir con nuestra charla? –sugirió Robert, siendo seguido por los chicos hasta un par de muebles-

**_Te sientas y me excluyes... _**

**_Siento... _**

**_Encima... _**

**_Sonrisas que conozco. _**

Todos permanecían sentados; charlando y riendo ante las ocurrencias de Tyson.

Kai se limitaba a observar fijamente a Tala, el cual, permanecía "coincidentemente" enfrente de él; Desde que se habían sentado, lo estaba evitando e ignorando, pero al mismo tiempo lo escudriñaba con la mirada y estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

El ruso, sorprendentemente... se mantenía activo en la conversación y tema que surgía, participa e incluso se reía, aunque fueran palabras sin sentido o banales.

Kai... simplemente no lograba entender la actitud del oji-azul. Pero... verlo actuar de esa forma..., verlo reírse y que muchas veces lo hacia burlesca y sarcásticamente, le evocaba recuerdos...

**_Sonrisas que acarician, _**

**_Cuando éramos tierra y estrellas. _**

Esas sonrisas..., palabras qué se reproducían en su mente...

Le veía..., todavía lo recordaba..., aquellas mismas sonrisas y palabras cuando ganado su batalla o cuando hacía algo que no tenía sentido; Las sonrisas sensuales y altaneras cuando lo estaban haciendo..., cuando veía como lo gozaba, eran las mismas...

Estaban ahí... como si hubiera sido ayer...

... Pero eso... no era posible... estaba en el pasado, las cosas habían cambiando, él estaba con Johnny...

Salió de sus recuerdos..., levantándose de improviso y alejándose del grupo, del cual, sólo dos personas le veía un poco confundidos...

**.-.** Ah..., iré por un poco de Agua... ¿Alguien más quiere?... ¿Johnny, tú quieres? –le veía con una sonrisa que bien parecía ser burlesca-

**-/- **Ah... S...sí... –articuló confundido por aquella "amabilidad"del ruso-

**_Ahora... _**

**_Si quieres tú... _**

**_Me quieres tú... _**

Kai permanecía en sus propios pensamientos, tanto así... que no se percató de la llegada del ruso.

**-.- **Kai... –sonrió al verlo sobresaltarse-

**.-.** ... ¿Q-qué quieres Tala? –preguntó fríamente, ocultando su sorpresa-

**-.- **Ja¿Tala?... ¿Ya no me dices Yuriy? –respondió un poco sorprendido sin quitar aquella sonrisa altanera-

_No hubo respuesta por parte del bicolor. _

**-.- **Mmm..., Bien...(sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y se lo entregó) ... Toma..., Johnny me lo pidió... –su sonrisa aumentó al ver el desconcierto en su rostro-

**-.-** ... Quiero hablar contigo Kai, pero... no creó que aquí sea conveniente (miró a todas partes) ... Te esperaré aquí... –le dio un papelito y se fue, sin esperar si quiera la respuesta de esté-

El ruso-japonés le vio alejarse de manera altiva.

**_Para ti sería... _**

**_Tú latido intenso y grande. _**

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**-.- **¡¡Ahhhhh, Kaiiii!!... ¡Eres increíble! –sus cuerpos se estremecían por aquel contacto entre sus pieles-

**.-.** ¡Ahhh!... ¡Yuriy! –se aferraba fuertemente a él-

**-.**- Te... quie... ro... ¡¡Ah!! –su vista se nublaba, sus sentidos estaban al máximo-

**.-.** ¡¡Yuriy!! –decía jadeante-

**.-.** ¡¡Kai!! –exclamó extasiado-

**-.-/.-.** ¡¡Ahhhh!! –ambos se vinieron-

**\-**** End**** Flash Back-\ **

**_Quédate otro día... _**

**_No sigamos tan distantes. _**

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**-/- **No te vayas, Kai –se acercó al borde de la cama, al verlo buscar su ropa-

**.-.** Eso debiste pensar cuando aceptaste que Robert y los chicos vinieran a visitarte... –comenzaba a vestirse-

**-/- **Espera... ahorita mismo les habló para cancelar... –se sentó y dejó colgando sus pies-

**.-. **¿Y qué les dirás? –se giró para verle-

**-/- **La verdad..., Qué estoy con _Mí_ Kai y pienso hacerle "cosas" traviesas... –lo atrajo hacia sí-

**.-.** Si, claro... –sonrió-

**-/- **Kai...Ya no quiero ocultar lo nuestro... –comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa que acababa de ponerse-

**.-.** ¿Significa qué quieres ver mi cabeza colgada en el perchero de mi abuelo? –levantó el ceño confundido-

**-/- **No... pero...Te Amo Kai..., no me importaría enfrentarme a tu Abuelo... –agregó seriamente-

**.-.** ¡Hmf!... ¡Baka!... –sonrió, aventándolo a la cama, subiéndosele encima-

**\-**** End**** Flash Back-\ **

**_Entre cada espera entre tú y yo... _**

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**-/- **Llegas tarde... –le mostró su reloj-

**.-.** Lo siento Johnny..., pero es que Tyson y los chicos me están entreteniendo con sus tonterías... u-ú? –agregó cansado al recordarlo-

**-/-** Hmf, No importa, entremos... –entraron a un gran hotel-

**\-**** End**** Flash Back-\ **

**_Yo no confundí jamás. _**

**_Tus pensamientos rozándome... _**

Kai veía simultáneamente a ambos pelirrojos...

**.-.** Yuriy... –veía alejarse al ruso-

**.-.** Johnny... –lo veía bromear y quejarse ante los comentarios de los chicos-

Ambos ahí... representando tiempo vivido; El pasado y el Presente... al mismo tiempo..., pero... no había nada del Futuro...

_¿Acaso era su decisión elegir... en ese momento?_

**_Voy a tú encuentro es lo más importante... _**

**.-. **Toma... (le extendió el vaso con agua) ... Tala me pidió qué te lo trajera... –dijo neutralmente, atrayendo la atención de todos por dos segundos-

**.-. **Johnny, yo... ahorita regresó... –le susurró a su chico, él cual... asintió y lo vio alejarse-

Kai caminó por todo el recinto con un papel empuñado en su mano, aquellas palabras del ruso resonaban una y otra vez en su mente...

**_Si quieres tú... _**

Subió las escaleras y miró por el pasillo en ambas direcciones...¿En dónde estaba Tala?

El sonido de un blade girando le mostró el camino; caminó por todo el pasillo, llegando a una de las últimas habitaciones...

Se detuvo... lo pensó un par de segundos y al final giró la perilla.

Al abrir la puerta... vio como la habitación estaba oscura, alumbrada únicamente por la luz del corredor y la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

Miró el lugar en busca del pelirrojo, pero no lo vio por ningún lado; así que entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, buscando después... el encendido de luz.

Al palparlo... una mano se posó sobre la suya, alejándola rápidamente.

**-.-** Pensé qué no ibas a venir, Kai... –al encender la luz, le sonrió presuntuosamente-

**.-. **Si vine fue para aclararte algo... –respondió muy seguro y serio-

**.-. **Si... ¿Y qué es? –preguntó en un tono provocativo, acortando la distancia entre ambos-

**.-.** Yo estoy con Johnny..., él y yo salimos... estamos juntos desde hace algunos meses... –articuló sin inmutarse por la cercanía del pelirrojo-

**.-. **Si..., eso ya lo sabía..., los vi tomados de las manos y además... no soy idiota para no darme cuenta de su relación; te conozco Kai... y aunque lo oculten, a leguas se nota... –comenzó a acorralarlo contra la pared-

**.-.** Si ya lo sabes..., entonces ya me voy... u-u –se liberó de aquella encrucijada-

**-.-** Y... ¿Es tan bueno como yo? –preguntó riendo-

**.-.** ... Eso... eso no te incumbe..., Pero no..., porqué él es mejor qué tú... –sonrió altaneramente-

**-.-** Si..., entonces... sus caricias son como estás... –comenzó a tocar su rostro y a acercar más su cuerpo-

**-.-** ... Él..., te besa así... –le besó apasionadamente, ante los ojos abiertos del bicolor-

**-.-** ... Él... ¿Te desea y Ama tanto como yo? –lo tomó de las caderas, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, moviéndose para provocarlo-

**.-.** Hm (sonrió), tú no me amas; nunca has amado a nadie..., no sabes qué es eso... –le miró con arrogancia y burla-

**-.- **Te equivocas Kai..., Te Amo y siempre te he amado... –volvió a besarlo ante la atónita mirada y confusión del joven Hiwatari-

**-.-** Y también sé... (se separó un poco de él) que tú aún... me deseas y me amas... (sus manos recorrían hábilmente su cuerpo), puedo sentirlo... –aspiró el delicioso aroma de su cabello-

**.-.** E-eso..., no es... cierto... –trataba de contenerse, al igual que unos gemidos que querían salir de su boca ante aquellas caricias-

**-.- **Por supuesto que sí, sino... demuéstrame lo contrario... –le besaba apasionadamente el cuello, la boca; acariciaba su cabello, su espalda, su entrepierna...

**_Para ti sería... _**

**_Tú latido intenso y grande... _**

"... Johnny... yo..." –cualquier pensamiento relacionado con él, desapareció de su mente-

Ya no podía resistirse y oponerse a aquello..., a esas caricias..., a esos besos..., a esas miradas..., está vez, era... diferente...

El oji-carmín comenzó a corresponderle..., le besada apasionada y desesperadamente..., lo atraía más a él...

Tala sonreía entre besos y caricias..., tenía de nueva cuenta a su querido Kai..., quizá no para siempre, pero _AHORA_ era suyo, sólo suyo... y no se daría por vencido hasta tenerlo sólo para él y para siempre...

**_Quédate otro dia... _**

**_Ya no estamos tan distantes... _**

Objetos que caían al piso..., sus ropas cayendo en todas direcciones, besos que dejaban marca..., sus cuerpos bañados en sudor..., caricias que excitaban y erizaban sus cuerpos...

Todo era tan intenso..., tan real y apasionado...

Ambos cuerpos desnudos cayeron depositados en aquella suave cama..., sus miradas se encontraron... se vieron por largos instantes...

**-.-** ... Kai... –se perdió en aquellos hermosos rubíes, descubriendo algo..., que nunca antes había logrado ver...-

**-.-** ... Yo... –sus labios fueron cayados por los del bicolor; llevándolo a otra serie de sensaciones y reacciones, incitándolo a continuar con aquello, a olvidarse de otras cosas que no tuviera que ver con el placer que daban y recibían-

Sus cuerpos se friccionaban entre sí; descargas eléctricas inundaban y recorrían todo su cuerpo ante aquel roce... ante aquellas caricias... esto era... algo... increíble... Mejor qué las últimas veces...

**.-.** ¡Yu...riy!... – su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada beso y caricia..., ante aquel ruso que lo hacía llegar al limite-

**_Qué lo que hubo entre nosotros dos... _**

**_No lo confundí jamás... _**

Levanto inconsciente un poco más su cadera, al sentir el miembro del oji-azul en su entrada...

**.-.** ¡¡Ahhh!! –el dolor y el placer se entremezclaban..., no se diferenciaba cual era más intenso y placentero-

**_Tus pensamientos rozándome... _**

Quizás aquello sólo era un terrible error..., no había nada seguro después de la línea; Pero eso... ahora no importaba..., ambos eran consiente de lo simple que podría significar para el otro aquel encuentro.

Un encuentro de placer..., Sí... probablemente eso significaba..., liberación "acumulada" de energía, sin ningún tipo de compromiso...

Aunque realmente... no significará eso, sino todo lo contrario...

**.-.** ¡Yu...riy! –ya no podía más estaba a punto de...-

**-.-** ¡Ahhh!... ¡Kai!... Real... realmente... Te... ¡A...mo! –ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo-

**_Hasta el pasado se rinde al presente... _**

Sus cuerpos seguían bañados en sudor..., sus respiración eran entrecortadas, Tala seguía a dentro de Kai, ambos se veían fijamente...

Los segundos parecían siglos ante aquel hecho..., ante sí...

El ruso salió lentamente del interior de ruso-japonés, (y por primera vez y voluntad propia) lo abrazó y se recostó a su lado.

**.-.** ... Yo tam...bien... –su respiración aún estaba acelerada-

Sus cuerpos reposaban uno al lado del otro, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, el silencio reinaba...

_Quizás... el Futuro... ¿ya estaba decidido? _

"...Kai..." –una silueta que permanecía desde hace unos minutos afuera de aquella habitación, se alejó del lugar con pasos lentos y pesados..., su semblante... serio y decepcionado.

**Fin. **

* * *

He aquí (por fin) terminado esté Song-Fic y One Shot, espero que les haya gustado n--n

Y no se les olvide dejar review con su opinión... sea cual sea..., se los agradecería mucho n.n

Y si pueden... escuchen la canción ñ-ñ


End file.
